starbariansfandomcom-20200214-history
Hogstrong
Hogstrong LeStrongTranscript ("The Starbarians' Die") is one of two main characters in Starbarians. Together with Killgar, he belongs to the eponymous Starbarian warriors, a duo of antiheroes who are described as "the only good guys worse than the bad guys".DeviantART image: Starbarians by ~Harry-Partridge However, while Killgar is blatantly evil, Hogstrong shows himself bearing a softer side, insisting to save Pangaia even without a reward and realizing that Killgar may have issues. Taking the appearance of a stout purple-skinned humanoid alien with multi-coloured hair, floppy ears, and a snout, Hogstrong is very much an equal to Killgar and shares the same mindset towards "saving" the universe. Biography Animatic :Main article: Animatic Hogstrong and Killgar are contacted by the King of Space to rescue his one hundred daughters from the evil Scrotor, who has kidnapped them for a "ritualistic blood-orgy for his mutanoid army". The two land on Terrax, where the girls are being held, but after Killgar kills a Terrachian Moonslug, they first head to a bar. The two get involved in a massive bar fight which concludes with the bar's destruction and the two riding away on motorcycles, each with a female in tow. The narrator concludes that they eventually did save the girls, but not before having several other adventures first, such as "dining with the mutant thieves of Threndor, pleasing the Snake-slugs of Glycon, riding dragons made of guns, battling the ferocious Zab, and generally just fucking shit up". Teaser :Main article: Teaser Along with Killgar, Hogstrong visits the planet of Mammoria. For promising to slay The Beast of Gorlax, the Starbarians are treated to one month's worth of alcohol, orgies, and food. After the month has passed, however, Killgar suggests that as they have been rewarded in advance, there's no need to kill the monster. They laugh and walk off. The Starbarians' Die :Main article: The Starbarians' Die The two Starbarians land on the planet of Galeron V to rescue Princess Bustilda, who has been kidnapped by the villainous "evil snake wizard" Siad. Despite his apparent intelligence, they quickly overcome him through sheer strength, and Hogstrong unties and frees Bustilda himself. After returning her, the Starbarians are offered one of three potential rewards by the king. Hogstrong instead decides on taking all of it, and the two loot all the rewards, kidnap Bustilda themselves, and leave in search of "monsters and boobs". Episode 1.5 :Main article: Episode 1.5 The duo meet Trinosaur – a villain wanted for murder, slavery, stealing, and raping – upon a three-ringed planet to claim his bounty. After learning that they themselves have a bigger bounty than Trinosaur, they decide to instead kill Trinosaur and climb inside him, pretending that Trinosaur has devoured them so that they can claim their own bounty. In the end of the episode, Hogstrong is seen standing in the left half of Trinosaur, with his head sticking out of the Triceratops' mouth. The Incredibly Strange Creatures That Stopped Living and Became Mixed up with the Starbarians (part I) :Main article: The Incredibly Strange Creatures That Stopped Living and Became Mixed up with the Starbarians (part I) The duo are on their ship with Hogstrong in front, piloting the ship, while Killgar is in his bedroom having sex with an unnamed female and eating chicken. Killgar then joins Hogstrong on the flight deck and asks if they have any new missions. Apparently low on food, Hogstrong remarks that in order to avoid starving, it is time for a new mission and pulls up the only available one: a gladiator tournament, Gladius, hosted for the primary purpose of providing consenting warriors an opportunity to whet their bloodlust. Killgar yells in excitement. Hogstrong asks if Killgar wishes to go on the mission, turning to find Killgar fully clothed, sword at the ready, and holding a foam finger with the tournament's name. With that, Hogstrong declares that nothing will stop them from going on this mission while a distress signal from the primitive planet flares up on the mission log behind him, unbeknownst to the duo. Episode 3 (April Fools) :Main article: Episode 3 (April Fools) In this non-canonical episode,Twitter: As sad as it is that I've asked myself that, the ... while aboard The DD Rex, the two become trapped inside a cosmic cloud that visually degenerates the ship. Hogstrong attempts to pilot the ship out of the cloud but is too late, and both he and Killgar are turned into potatoes on a desk. The Incredibly Strange Creatures That Stopped Living and Became Mixed up with the Starbarians (part II) :Main article: The Incredibly Strange Creatures That Stopped Living and Became Mixed up with the Starbarians (part II) Hogstrong manages to decode the help message from Pangaia with a complex procedure Killgar can't understand: showing a softer side than his companion, he asks Killgar to help the Pangaians for free. At first he tries to reason with Killgar, claiming that despite the Starbarians aren't meant to be heroes, they don't have to be the bad guys and they can make the right thing for a change. Upon witnessing Killgar throwing their maid out of The DD Rex for asking a raise, he realizes how messed up is Killgar, but still orders him to help him save Pangaia, and with a resolute look opens the Armory to reassemble the Axe-Gun and fixes the coordinate of the DD Rex to Pangaia, preventing Killgar form changing the route and reach Gladius. Unbeknownst to him, Killgar contacts Gladius, asking to send someone to pick him up on Pangaia and bring him to Gladius, leaving Hogstrong alone with the Eternoids to fight and die alone. Axe-Gun Hogstrong wields an axe which doubles as a firearm, aptly named the Axe-Gun. The handle of the weapon, when used as an axe, is the barrel of the firearm. Conversely, when used as a firearm, the blade of the axe forms the base of the firearm's grip. The weapon was first seen and named in a drawing of Starbarians action figures by Harry Partridge but, unlike Killgar's Thunderblade, has not featured in Starbarians prior to its appearance in the drawing. However, the first episode, "The Starbarians' Die", saw Hogstrong with both an axe and a gun separately.Image: Killgar Hogstrong The Starbarians' Die.pngImage: Killgar Siad Hogstrong The Starbarians' Die.png On 4 October 2014, Partridge posted a short video of Hogstrong wielding the Axe-Gun, or Axegun, in both stances.Twitter: "Axegun. http://t.co/2oAxfHpK0O" Several years later, on 23 July 2018, Partridge showed a .GIF of Hogstrong transforming the Axe-Gun further by removing the blade.Twitter: Nightstick/Rifle/Knife/Axe. ... In the episode The Incredibly Strange Creatures That Stopped Living and Became Mixed up with the Starbarians (part II) Hogstrong is seen assembling the Axe-Gun, stored in the Armory in his broken down configuration of gun and separate blade. Trivia * In the teaser, Hogstrong has a deeper voice than he does in later episodes. Conversely, Killgar's voice is oppositely affected in later episodes. * Harry Partridge tweeted a drawing of Starbarians action figures. In it, ** the spelling of Hogstrong's surname, LeStrong, was confirmed. It had previously been mentioned in passing by the king in "The Starbarians' Die". ** Hogstrong's Axe-Gun is given its first appearance. It did not show in either the teaser or "The Starbarians' Die", where instead he is seen wielding both an axe (before confronting Siad) and a gun (during the short fight against Siad) in separate scenes. ** he is described as a "porky, put-upon punk with a heart of gold". * Hogstrong appears in an unlisted YouTube video in which Partridge briefly experiments with motion blur.YouTube: Motion Blur Test He can also be seen inside Partridge's brain alongside Killgar in Partridge's With Animation You Can!, accompanying the lyrics "And I've stories to tell that stay locked in my brain / And I don't know how I'll get them out".YouTube: With Animation You Can!Image: With Animation You Can Killgar Hogstrong.png Gallery References Category:Characters